


The One Where It Happened

by ScorchedPoet



Series: The Barbarian And The Halfling [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms
Genre: D&D Out Of The Abyss, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedPoet/pseuds/ScorchedPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles revolving around my campaign played characters, their history and future as they traverse both the Underdark and the surface and unravel the many secrets the world has to offer.</p><p>"It could be said that most people thought a Halflings' place would likely be in some cosy home, safe and quiet from the terrors lurking in the dark.<br/>Something however was fundamentally different for Arah Abelia Harfoot. Perhaps it was something that burned within her blood? Or the rather treacherous lifestyle the woman had fallen into in her youth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where It Happened

This was an absolute disaster, Bo thought bitterly as the impact of the bludgeon left her right leg numb and unresponsive. The towering form keeping her pinned down snarled down at her victoriously. The brute had already taken the pleasure of shattering the bone of Bo's arm and had made quite a show of knocking her Falchion far from reach.

They'd even had the fucking gall to use Bo's last javelin to impale her left arm down by her side- Bo could feel the grip of her rage slowly drifting, alongside whatever force had been keeping her conscious in the onslaught of the beating. The irony was that Bo had only ran afoul of this orc when she'd cut it off from its' pursuit of a terrified Halfling child. Bitterly she hoped for the safety of her mark. What sort of bodyguard gets pinned down without the slightest clue of where the person they are supposed to be protecting is?

Arah, Is she safe? The bludgeon smashes into her left arm, near enough driving the javelin further through and Bo can't hold back the rough scream it forces out of her from the sudden pain. Her vision begins to go fuzzy around the edges- No; she doesn't want to die here! She' can't... Something leans down and a breath by her ear causes her to flinch,

"Pathetic. I thought you'd actually be a challenge, I think I’ll have a better time with these Halflings. “Spat out the orc. Before suddenly their breath lurched as they were sent sprawling to the side in surprise. Unable to turn or get up Bo smiled bitterly as she heard someone cut the orc down, the glimmer of her discarded Falchion catches her attention... she feels herself slipping away, does she just accept it...to let it be-

"Oh- Oh Don't you fucking die on me!" The voice is familiar, strangely she can't pin it down. It's not a tone she's heard from this voice before... "Where's all of your bravado now?!" what idiot would be begging - no, praying for the life of a Tiefling?

Gentle hands rest over her heart and slowly Bo feels warmth flooding over her, damage being cleansed away slowly but surely by something Bo couldn't place. Letting out a soft more relaxed breath as she regained her strength, opening her eyes to be rather dumbfounded by the sight of the Halfling kneeling atop her, Arah- the knowledge left Bo feeling breathless and somewhat overwhelmed as she hesitantly spoke to her unlikely rescuer, "...you saved me?" rasping out her words roughly as her left arm twinges from the javelin's presence. The Halfling trembled atop Bo before slipping off of her,

"I'm still saving you..." Arah seemed to be focused and Bo tries to find the words to thank her - just as Arah yanked the javelin out of Bo's left arm, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from letting out the colorful swear that lingered on it. The warmth spread once more to her arm, as Arah quickly set about healing that damage too. "How did you get pinned down by that? Do you not watch your back?!" the concern in her tone once again taking Bo by surprise,

"Who cares about me- The village-" Bo began to mutter under her breath, only to pause suddenly when Arah kicked her roughly in the side, Arah taking to letting out a shout of aggravation.

"I care! If you can't watch your back- then by Tymora, I'll watch it for you!" Arah shouted, and Realization flashed in Bo's mind in that instant, the form above her trembled rather suddenly before dissolving into broken sobs as Bo watched on. Her heart aching at the sight, and Bo longed to hold her hand in that moment. She didn't want to see her so sad, it wasn't right for one like this- this spitfire- to appear so broken?

"Why do you... Do this to me Bo? I tried to shut you out but you just keep... you still" Arah choked out the words softly- and Bo finally understood the woman’s usual evasive stance towards her, this little dance of theirs was coming to its close. "You tear me apart you big lummox..." and it was then that Bo slowly grabbed the hands that remained lingering over her arm, pressing them softly to her lips with the devotion that she'd longed to show Arah from the start. Her hands were so small in Bo's that she could cradle them softly between her own without trouble, Sitting up slowly as she felt the healing had done its part before looking at Arah warmly- the Halfling squirmed under her gaze.

"Because I’ve found in you... something I didn't think I could find again" Bo speaks softly, a whisper to the woman that occupies her thoughts. "A light that I thought I’d lost... I'd cherish you. If you'll have this big lummox?"

The choked response made her hesitate, until Arah pressed a soft kiss to their joined hands. “I’d… I’d like that. You and I make a fine mess do we not?” and gazing at each other take a second to enjoy their moment before rushing apart at the battle cry coming from the south.

“Shall we Bo?” Arah says after a moment,

As Bo follows up with a roar of, “Let’s do this!” before rushing off ahead.


End file.
